


go ahead and cry, little girl

by IndustryRiverValley



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i project trauma onto aelita ik this isnt canon compliant let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndustryRiverValley/pseuds/IndustryRiverValley
Summary: i hope u enjoyed this! its really short and i wrote this as something to help w writers block a few days ago. idk abt anyone else in the fandom but franz hopper doesn't give off good dad vibes. i feel like a lot of aelita's memories are being blocked out by her mind to protect her, but that might just be my own trauma lmao. thx for reading! <3
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Kudos: 7





	go ahead and cry, little girl

Aelita’s been staring at the ceiling of her dorm for an eternity now, unable to fall asleep. Maybe because she didn’t do much of anything that day, or because of how scared she now was to fall asleep. What if more memories came? More nightmares, more awful memories. 

The most recent one was one that was from when she was very young, right after mommy disappeared. She remembered finding daddy sitting at the table, head in his hands, empty cans shining with the reflected light of the rising sun. 

“Daddy? Are you ok?”

Her father looked at her with a new, disdainful expression void of love and full of regrets.

He didn’t say anything yet, just grabbed her rather tightly by the hand and basically dragged her up the stairs to her room. Aelita screamed at her dad to please stop dragging her, and that she’ll follow him if he lets her go, but the man doesn’t relent. He sets the little girl in her bedroom, and fixes her in place with a scary gaze. 

“You stay up here, I have important things to work on and I don’t need you getting in the way. Do you understand me?”

The little girl nods, sniffling and trying to bite back tears. 

Her father does nothing to console her, he just nods and leaves the room. She thought it was over, but that’s when she sees the door close and hears it lock shortly after. She feels cold now.

She doesn’t like confined spaces, the men in black put her in confined spaces, and that’s where they took her mommy, too. She tiptoed to the door, careful to be quiet to not attract her dad's attention. She tries the doorknob, and it confirms her deepest fear. 

She’s locked in here. 

She held Mr. Pück tightly to her chest, and she just cried and cried until the sun that she had seen rise fell again, and again, and again, and again, until she couldn’t cry anymore. 

The darkness of her current room reminds her of her confinement as a child. Someone’s always confining her to something, it’s a motif within her short life. Trapped in soulless grey rooms with metal tables by the men in black, trapped in your room, trapped in a six year loop of being shot in the head and bleeding out as your father slowly lost his mind, trapped in a shutdown supercomputer for a decade and losing her very humanity in the process, trapped in the identity of Aelita Stones, Odd’s Canadian cousin, and now trapped in this endless war with X.A.N.A. Her phone started to buzz, breaking the trance of reliving her trauma. 

It’s Jeremie, and even though it’s late, he promised to call her every day over the break and he hadn’t had the time to call her yet. She takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes, even though she knows that Jeremie can’t see her. The call from him will be a good distraction, she thinks. Something good has to happen tonight, and she's got a feeling it’s about to.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this! its really short and i wrote this as something to help w writers block a few days ago. idk abt anyone else in the fandom but franz hopper doesn't give off good dad vibes. i feel like a lot of aelita's memories are being blocked out by her mind to protect her, but that might just be my own trauma lmao. thx for reading! <3


End file.
